Polyquaterniums such as PQ-10, PQ-24 and PQ-67 are quarternized cellulose derivatives. The positive charge of a quarternized cellulose derivative is beneficial in laundry, as it deposits on anionic cotton, providing softening, improved deposition, sizing, or other conventional benefits. Similarly, quarternized cellulose derivatives are beneficial in dish care, providing skin benefits, foam enhancement, or other conventional benefits. However, polyquaterniums can have some drawbacks. For example, a normal by-product from the manufacture and storage of polyquaternium-10 is trimethylamine, which has an undesirable odor that should be masked, which may not always be possible, for example, in fragrance-free formulations.
Heretofore, tertiary amines have not been used in fabric and surface care compositions because it was believed that polyquaterniums were superior because they are permanently charged, independent of the pH of their solution.
Given the focus in the art toward developing new agents with desirable attributes, even modest improvements in performance or desirable traits are of importance.